


Amore sulla scena del crimine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zelante poliziotto [1]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Flash Fic, Pedophilia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena tra Benson\Stabler su uno degli sfondi di crimine.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Coppia:Benson/StablerPrompt:non ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di applausi, lode o uno stipendio doppio,ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di te.Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Amore sulla scena del crimine

 

Amore sulla scena del crimine

“Odio queste cose, mi fanno venire la nausea” borbottò Benson. Lanciò i porno sul divano accanto alla pila di videogame.

“Già, scaldava il motore ai teenager e poi si divertiva a molestarli. Louis è un inarrestabile predatore, incorreggibile” ribatté Stabler. Si grattò la testa e si voltò, osservando il computer sul tavolinetto.

“E nessuno di quei ragazzi testimonierà per non fare la figura del finocchio” ribatté Olivia. Una ciocca dei corti capelli neri le aderì al viso.

“E’ per casi così che mi ha lasciato mia moglie, invece di appoggiarmi, ci accusa di rovinare la vita a uomini innocenti. Come la società, possiamo scordarci qualsiasi tipo di riconoscimento.

Dovresti andare a cercarti un lavoro più pagato prima di ridurti come me” ribatté Elliot. Socchiuse gli occhi e raggiunse l’altra accarezzandole la guancia. La collega gli strinse la mano nella sua.

“Non ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di applausi, lode o uno stipendio doppio” sussurrò Benson. Si mise sulle punte, gli lasciò la mano e gli sistemò le braccia intorno al collo.

“Ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di te”. Concluse. Stabler la baciò, chiuse gli occhi e si staccò.

“Andiamo a incastrare quel bastardo” sancì.


End file.
